


Bitten

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collars, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Shiro and Lance's relationship is going great; they're exclusive and they've moved in together, and they both couldn't be happier. Well, Shiro would be if he could get a little scent gland play in with Lance, but Lance has his rules, and they include none of that until they're officially mates. Poor Shiro will just have to wait.Unless Lance has a little surprise waiting for him.





	Bitten

Shiro was in a mood. Lance could tell by his jerky movements, the way he restarted knotting his tie at least three times before he was satisfied when he was usually so precise, and the fact that he only drank one cup of coffee instead of an entire pot before heading off to work. In Shiro, it was the signs of an agitated alpha, as if he had caught wind that the omega he was living with was about to enter estrus, but Lance's seasonal heat was still a couple months away. He sniffed at himself, trying to determine if he was extra potent, but couldn't detect anything.

Shiro kissed him gently before leaving for work, head dipping just a little. Lance held is breath in the little pause where his boyfriend was clearly smelling him, fighting the urge to tilt his neck and bare one of his scent glands.

He wasn't ready for that step, not quite yet. In fact, Shiro hadn't been allowed even the barest nibble. Hunk joked that Lance was saving himself for marriage, which wasn't true. Well, it almost true; he would allow it if he at least got a proposal, but so far Shiro hadn't made a move. Lance could make his own advances, but he was sort of a traditionalist and he longed for the day Shiro might take it upon himself to suggest becoming lifebonded mates in a romantic, heartstopping kind of way, but as far as Lance could tell, Shiro was okay with what they had at the moment.

Which wasn't bad, it was just that it could lead to certain...frustrations.

Shiro would never press him to do something he was uncomfortable with, but Lance could tell that Shiro wanted what a lot of alphas wanted: to suck his scent glands. Lance knew that there was a certain euphoric high an alpha could get from it, that the orgasms it could produce were said to be mind blowing, out of this world, and Lance wanted to give that to Shiro, to bring the alpha to his knees with pleasure; he squeezed his legs together just thinking about it.

He wasn't willing to sacrifice his principles, though, even for an alpha as amazing as Shiro.

But maybe there was a little something he could do for him...

\--

Shiro loosened his tie as he stepped off the elevator and made his way down the hall over threadbare brown carpet to the apartment he shared with Lance.

Lance. Normally thoughts of the omega made him feel warm inside, but the past couple days had his stomach in knots. He loved Lance, loved him more than he'd ever loved anybody else, but there was just something missing.

He wanted access to Lance's scent glands.

The thought of it excited him and filled him with guilt. Their relationship was about more than just sex, but it was just so tempting...

He had brought up the topic to Keith and Hunk while venting his frustration. Keith, his oldest friend, had just looked at him and asked him if he loved Lance. Of course, Shiro had answered; there was no doubt in his mind on that subject. Then Keith had told him in his very blunt and straight-faced way, "Shiro, it's time to shit or get off the pot." Hunk agreed and told him not to string Lance along if he really cared about him (and warned Shiro he would break his neck if he ever broke Lance's heart).

It wasn't like Shiro was unhappy with his relationship with Lance; far from it. The past year and a half had been the happiest time in his life. They had started dating exclusively and Lance had moved into his apartment. Things were going really well.

He just wasn't sure he was ready to take that next step yet, and he definitely didn't want Lance to think it was only because he wanted to mate mark him. He had never gotten this far in a relationship before, and he wasn't sure how everything was supposed to go now. He had grown happy just coasting in the easy life between them, even though he knew Lance wanted more.

He knew that wasn't fair, and Keith and Hunk and told him as much, Hunk adding on that he was being an ass. So here he was, stuck in the personal dilemma of what to do next, whether to take that next step with Lance and...

The moment he stepped through the door, he smelled him; his scent was everywhere, permeating the air, and it set all his heart to pumping hard, his body straining toward it.

Lance. He didn't see the omega, but the scent was amazing, almost as if his boyfriend were in heat, but that couldn't be right. He called out the other man's name, voice gone deeper with lust, and he heard an answering call from their bedroom.

And he'd be damned if anything kept him from going in there.

\--

Lance waited nervously on the bed, fingers digging into the covers the moment he heard the key turning in the lock on the front door. He had done all his preparation beforehand, and now he just had to hope that Shiro liked it.

He had spent all day worrying at his scent glands until they ached, trying to recreate the intensity of his heat, then he had rubbed them all over different things in the apartment, claiming the space, knowing that it would get his boyfriend worked up. A half hour before Shiro was supposed to get home, he changed and began fingering himself, getting ready for what he hoped would inevitably happen.

The door to their bedroom swung open and Shiro was there, broad shoulders filling out the frame; Lance loved to hold onto them, to try to wrap his arms all away around them. Shiro blinked for a moment, eyes adjusting to the softly lit room, and then they landed fully on Lance.

Lance brought a hand up, fingers nervously fidgeting at a button on the dress shirt he wore; it was one of Shiro's, and it was way too big on him, but that was part of the point. It pooled around his naked thighs, his small cock standing erect, peeking from between the open edges of it. He wore only the shirt and nothing else.

Well, not quite. He had run one small errand early in the day to a nearby sex shop and picked up a mate mark collar. Two thin metal rings wrapped around the top and bottom of his neck, held in place by locks, and between them stretched a soft rubber material that hugged his throat. The girl at the store had assured him that even the most ardent alpha wouldn't be able to break or tear the collar apart; Lance's scent gland would still be felt beneath his lover's mouth, and the intense smell, though dulled, would still be pungent. The store clerk had even assured him that he would feel quite a bit of pleasure. It was, she had claimed, the perfect thing for all the mate mark play a couple might want to engage in without committing to the real thing.

"Fuck." It was the only word Shiro spoke as he stood there, and Shiro was rarely one to swear. Lance's eyes darted to the front of well-pressed slacks to see the outline of Shiro's cock. It was erect beneath the grey fabric, pushing up against it. Shiro was average in size, but not so average in thickness, and it always felt amazing. The trapped flesh jumped in excitement as Shiro noticed where his gaze had gone.

"I take it you like it then?" Lance asked, half teasing and half looking for validation.

Shiro growled in answer, a thick, deep noise that made Lance grow wetter. The omega shifted where he knelt on the bed, revealing more naked flesh as Shiro's shirt slid from one shoulder. The alpha shifted restlessly barely able to hold himself back. "So, I can...?" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought.

Lance looked up through his lashes. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

He didn't have to make more than the suggestion; Shiro was on him like a starving man, mouth going straight for Lance's throat. A big hand rested along one side, thumb pushing up on Lance's chin, forcing his head to tilt back as far as it could with the thick collar around his neck, then Shiro shoved his face into the omega's neck. The alpha let out a hot, shuddering breath, making Lance shiver, legs automatically trying to spread in excitement. Shiro moaned deeply, lips finding the soft swell of Lance's scent gland, brushing over them before his mouth opened, tongue coming out to touch.

Lance moaned softly. He hadn't been expecting the way the heat of Shiro's mouth was seeping through the rubber barrier to be so erotic. This had all been for Shiro's benefit, but Lance was swiftly getting on board. He had worried the taste of the collar would be off-putting, but it didn't seem to bother the alpha. In fact, the other man was practically making out with his neck now, his tongue pushing roughly against the omega's scent gland. It ached from all the attention Lance had given it throughout the day, but the heat made it more bearable.

A broad hand went to Lance's thigh, traveling up it roughly as Shiro suckled at his boyfriend's neck. The omega moaned and shifted on the bed to give easier access, and the hand slid all the way up to find the sweet spot.

Shiro groaned, teeth raking against the covered nub of flesh that was exciting him so much. "You're so wet."

"Yeah," Lance agreed softly. "I wanted to be ready."

Shiro groaned and bit him. Lance jumped in surprise and the alpha's hand tightened, holding him steady. It felt...good. Better than good. Lance moaned, hips wiggling, encouraging Shiro to do it again, and the alpha obliged. Shiro bit down lightly, teeth scraping, and Lance shuddered, hands reaching out to clutch at his boyfriend's shoulders.

That was when Shiro growled and tumbled Lance backward, larger body hovering over his. The alpha growled again, clearly agitated as his hips humped the air at the sight of the omega splayed out, the mate play collar hugging his neck and the overly large shirt hanging off his body. His inner thighs were wet with slick now, hole soft and ready to be fucked.

Lance watched as his boyfriend scrambled for a condom out of the bedside table, hands going to the alpha's pants to help release him. Shiro's cock sprung free, hefty and thick in the omega's hand, the small, blunt head leaking cum from the enlarged slit. Lance gave it a few strokes, teasing his lover as the other man unwrapped the condom. He helped roll it on, eager to feel the solid girth inside him.

Once it was secure, Shiro took over again, flipping Lance onto his stomach and then manhandling him onto hands and knees. Rough hands smoothed down his sides and then they were gripping his hips hard. Lance tried to wiggle them, back arching in invitation to the alpha, a sign of an omega ready to be bred.

Shiro wasted no time and plunged in, not stopping until he was balls deep. Lance gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness as his neck automatically arched to the side in a sign of submission and willingness.

That was all the alpha needed. Shiro struck swiftly, mouth going straight for the scent gland. Lance bucked in surprise as he was nipped at, and broad hands went to the tops of his thighs, flatenning out and pressing on them, making sure he couldn't pull away. Shiro rutted, hips pushing slow and hard as he tried to get deep. Lance moaned in appreciation, hips circling as he ground back against the invasion.

Shiro tongued the wide bump of flesh, probing it until it it swelled up beneath the collar. He breathed deeply and let out a shuddering moan, rolling his face against his boyfriend's neck, basking in the smell of horny and receptive omega as it grew stronger and stronger.

Lance's hands clenched in the sheets as he enjoyed this side of Shiro. Normally they would have sex fave to face, Shiro gentle and almost strangely talkative and sweet, but it was nice to see him unraveling, to see him really let go. Hell the man hadn't even made it out of his work clothes. The omega hummed in delight at being the cause of it. He could feel the intensity of having his gland worked building up, felt the pleasure of it start to course through his body, and the more he felt it, the more scent he released.

Shiro liked that, liked it a lot. Lance could feel the battering ram of a cock inside him grow harder as the alpha greww more frantic. Shiro groaned and huffed, teeth scraping as if he could pull the collar off and reveal the sweet flesh beneath. Lance briefly felt panic, but it seemed like the collar was doing its job. Shiro laved his tongue over the gland, exciting it into releasing more intoxicating scent.

It seemed like it came so suddenly, but Shiro went wild. One moment he was nuzzling and panting, and the next he was biting and growling, jaws locking experimentally over and over, as if trying to find the right way. Lance bucked beneath him, frightened and excited all at once. The room was filled with his cloying scent now, and it was driving Shiro mad.

The alpha rutted frantically, hips pistoning at a quick pace, slamming his cock into the sopping hole of the willing omega beneath him. Lance clutched at the bed, trying to brace his weight beneath the heavier man. His toes curled as he felt the knot batter at his hole, seeking entrance into his body to lock them together. They didn't knot every time, not by a long shot, but Lance was praying it would happen now.

Shiro snarled, feet pushing at the bed as he fought to find completion. He rolled his face against the omega's neck, searching for something he only had instinct for as his lover's scent drowned out all sensible reasoning from him. He rutted like a beast, body heaving, and then he did what his body craved.

The alpha bit down hard on the omega's scent gland, mouth finally finding the right grip and his slightly pointed canines sinking in. The burst of primal scent was euphoric; it made his eyes roll back and he grunted as his back arched, hips shoving without mercy to deliver his knot.

They locked together, but that didn't stop Shiro from humping his lover, trying to get deeper and deeper as he started to come. His seed shot out, a hot, thick rush of seed catching in the condom. Each shot was like electricity running through his belly.

But that didn't compare to the feeling of having his jaws clamped on the omega's scent gland. His body shouted in triumph, rejoicing in the claiming, even if it wasn't a true one. The scent coming off Lance was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, the most potent aphrodisiac. Shiro growled through the grip his teeth held, drooling against the collar but refusing to release.

Lance was floating in his own world. Knotted, insides bulging with cock and knot, his hole was sated, but that wasn't even the best part. Shiro's teeth, applying so much pressure, sent waves of ecstasy through him. Pulsing and hot, they whited out all thought. He knew he was coming against the sheets, knew that slick was dripping from his hole and making a mess, but he almost couldn't feel it past the pleasure of being bitten. Shiro growled, shifting, causing his knot to drag so achingly wonderful against Lance's insides. The omega whimpered, mind and body overloading.

Neither knew exactly how long they stayed locked like that, immersed in euphoria, but as the high began to dissipate along with the intensity of Lance's scent, they both realized how achingly tired they were. Still locked together, they waited it out, Shiro gently lapping at Lance's tender, abused gland. He rocked back and forth softly as his knot began to deflate, the movement spurring Lance over the edge into another amazing orgasm; Shiro murmured sweet words of encouragement to him as he rode the waves of ecstasy.

When the knot came free, Lance collapsed, exhausted and used, but happily so. Shiro disposed of the overflowing condom with a twinge of worry, but at least Lance wasn't in heat. He sat on the edge of the bed as they both settled down and watched Lance's breathing slow in awe. Here was a man who had gone out of his way to cater to Shiro's own happiness, a man who was willing to go that extra step just a bit out of his comfort zone just for him. Shiro couldn't get over the awe of it, and of their amazing coupling; he had never experienced anything even a fraction like it. He reached down and smoothed sweaty hair back from Lance's face and felt his heart melt at the sight of a sweet, exhausted smile just for him from the omega.

His omega.

He was going to have to figure out how to propose properly if he was going to do any justice to what Lance had just done for him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on Tumblr.


End file.
